


Chance Encounter

by franchium



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, Punk Rock! Chika, Valentine's! Riko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchium/pseuds/franchium
Summary: Riko was never the best at directions; not the best character trait to have in a new city with confusing streets. It is, however, a good prerequisite for a chance encounter with a normally elusive stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

_It's fine, I can do this._

 

She was clearly _not_ fine as she wandered the criss-crossing streets on Numazu, nervously tugging at her hair as her eyes glanced at unfamiliar streets and landmarks. She had taken a wrong turn somewhere on her way home from school, and when she tried to use her phone for directions or to call for help, she found that it was out of power.

 

_What were you thinking letting Mari and Yoshiko borrow your phone, Riko?!_

 

She was starting to panic. It was getting late and Riko was sure that the sun will be setting soon. What if she couldn't find her way? Her mother would get so worried. Prelude would be waiting for her. They'd have to call the police! What if they don't find--

 

“Oi.”

 

Riko yelped, startled out of her thoughts. Slowly, she turned to to find someone staring, and her mind went blank. There, right by the entrance of a nondescript alleyway, was a girl who couldn't have been much older than she, and yet, couldn't have been more different.

 

The best way Riko could explain it was that the other looked like she _belonged_ here; that she was comfortable in her environment and surroundings. There was also something about her that alluded mischief and cockiness: from her slightly unkempt orange hair, to her clothes converted in flecks of color, down to the can of spray paint clutched loosely in her hand.

  
The stranger’s observing her curiously, eyebrow raised as she studied Riko in return, earning a blush that threatened to match Riko’s hair.  “You’re new around here,” it was a statement, not a question, but Riko nodded to confirm, regardless. The other hummed at that, but said nothing else. Riko then decided to take her chance, and ask for directions. What other choice did she have?

 

“U-um, excuse me, but I’m lost,” she stammered out in her nervousness. “I needed to get to the station near city square, but I took a wrong turn somewhere. Could you help me?” The stranger seemed surprised for a split second, but seemed to consider Riko’s statement before sighing. “Definitely new.”  
  
Before Riko could respond, confused by the response, the other capped the can and started walking away. “Come on, princess, let’s get you to the nearest bus stop to civilization.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Riko followed after her through a labyrinth of alleyways— _how did she get **this** lost?_ —or at least she _tried_ to as her guide leapt, weaved, and ducked through obstacles that Riko had to cautiously maneuver the long way around, much to the other's amusement. Riko’s cheeks were close to matching the color of her hair every time she heard the smooth chuckle at her plight. She considered herself lucky that the sun was low enough to disguise the color of her cheeks.  
  
“Not much of an athlete, princess?” Riko had to stop herself from flushing all over again as she shook her head. “My name is Riko! And don’t judge me just because you’re expecting me to freerun like you can!”  
  
Her statement was ignored in favor of being pensively studied. “Hmm...let me guess, piano?” Riko paused, shock completely overwriting her embarrassment. “How did you—?”  
  
“Your hands,” was the answer she got as the other continued walking. “You have a...grace, to how you move them. Just as impressive as any freerunning, if you ask me, princess.”  
  
And just as Riko thought her blush had finally died down, it came back full force as she stumbled after the other girl.

 

_“Chika!”_

 

Riko’s mind could barely catch up with what happened next. At the faint voice, the other girl let out a soft curse before doubling back and firmly, but gently, backing Riko against the shadowy portion of the alley, boxing her in with her arm pressed against the wall beside her head, and gesturing for her to keep quiet. They were in such close proximity that Riko could see the vivid  magenta of her eyes keeping vigilant watch, and feel her breath wafting against her skin. Once again, Riko was glad that the dwindling sunlight would mask the redness painting her face.

 

“ _Oi, Chika! You better answer or--!”_

 

“So much for keeping the mystery, huh?” Riko jumped as those bright eyes finally turned to her, gleaming with mischief matched by a grin that spelt trouble. She instinctively made the connection in her mind.

 

_So her name is Chika…_

 

Riko mentally slapped herself; her inner voice sounded too much like it was swooning. “Wh-wha?” Although her actual voice didn’t fare much better.

 

“Unfortunately, princess, this is where we have to part ways. Can’t get caught and all that.”

 

“B-but, I don’t--”

 

“Aww, will you miss me already?”

 

“I was going to say!” Riko harshly whispered, ignoring the rising heat in her cheeks. “That I don’t know where to go!”

 

“Oooh, someone’s got a feisty side!” Riko sent her a glare, but before she could retort, Chika continued. “Don’t worry, just walk on out of this alley and it’s a beeline right towards the station. It’s huge, you can’t miss it; not much high buildings either so you can’t get your pretty self lost again.”

 

Chika backed away to give Riko space to move, walking back from where they came. Taking a moment to compose herself, she gave Chika a glance before slowly making her way towards the end of the alley.

 

“Oh, and Riko,” she turned at the sound of her name and saw Chika toss something towards her. Acting instinctively, she raised her hands to catch what felt like a small trinket, and found a small four-leaf clover charm resting in her grasp. She looked back to the other girl curiously.

 

“For luck, and to remember me by” said Chika, winking. “Don’t get lost again, yeah?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As Riko took the bus to her apartment complex, she sighed, already feeling the effects of the grueling afternoon. This was more than she bargained for in her first day of school, but for some reason, she had a feeling that this wasn’t the last she would see of her unexpected savior. And as if echoing her thoughts, the clover glinted, catching the moonlight as it swung from its new home clipped to her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko gets some help in unravelling the mystery that meeting Chika had presented her.

Riko didn’t really get in much trouble that night. More than anything, her mother fussed over her while telling her how lucky she was. After being reminded to charge her phone, which Riko was sure she wouldn’t that live down anytime soon, she was told to freshen up and rest.

 

Prelude was just Prelude, greeting her as enthusiastically as any other day, bless her little heart, while also showing an interest at the new trinket hanging from her bag. ‘ _Maybe she can smell a new person on it.’_ Riko had mused, her thoughts immediately revisiting the past few hours for the nth time.

 

She really needed to talk to someone about this.

 

For obvious reasons, Riko didn’t exactly tell her mother the full truth, being certain that maternal instincts wouldn’t take too kindly to her taking a fairly dubious route _._ Fortunately, her friends were coming over; as they have been living in Numazu longer than her; maybe one knew who the stranger was, or at least would be able to help Riko sort her thoughts.

 

“Someone’s got a **_CRUUUUUSH_**!!!”

 

“ _Ku ku ku_...Dare we say that Lily hath blossomed for the allure of mystery.”

 

“You mean the allure of the _kabedon._ ”

 

Telling them was a mistake.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“Riko, wait! We joke, we joke, come sit!” Mari said, still giggling, her eyes shining with amusement.

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I can help you with your knight in punk rock armor,” Mari started, Riko’s glare rendered more ineffective by the color that now painted her cheeks. “From what you say, she should be in your year, and I would have been at Otonokizaka for my year exchange by the time she started at Numazu.”

 

Riko sighed, having also coming to that conclusion, yet still hoping that Mari might know something.

 

“Look on the bright side, Lily,” Yoshiko chimed in. “You got back before our moms could organize a search party. Plus, you had an adventure with a mysterious figure who saved you from the brink of despai--!”

 

Riko and Mari both stared at Yoshiko curiously when she cut herself off and looked at both of them with disbelief.

 

“ _Ruby…”_

 

“Ruby? Who’s--”

 

“Dia’s _sister_?!”

 

“She might’ve met...”

 

“Wait, _when?”_

 

“Slow do--”

 

“Last year.”

 

“ _WHAT?!_ Dia never told me this!”

 

“Could you please speak with context?!” Riko tried to bring any semblance to the exchange, but was immediately interrupted by Mari jumping to her feet.

 

“Get up you two, we’re visiting the Kurosawas!”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

There was never a dull moment with these two, Riko knew that all too well. With her and Yoshiko’s mothers being friends even before her family moved to Uhchiura, and meeting Mari at Otonokizaka Music Prep School the previous year, she was well aware of their...eccentric personalities. Therefore she wasn’t surprised that they made quick friends once they finally met.

 

The last place that she ever expected them to bring her on a Sunday afternoon though, was a beautiful traditional Japanese home just a few bus stops away from her own. Even more surreal was that she was seated across the table from their _Student Council President,_ Dia Kurosawa, who looked none too amused at Mari _._ She seemed familiar with Yoshiko when they arrived though (“Ruby’s in her room, Tsushima-san”), and the younger girl took that chance to make her escape (the traitor). As a result, Riko was the only one left to witness the one-sided tension in the sitting room.

 

“Mari-san, it’s the start of the semester, what trouble are you in already?”

 

“Aww, Dia, is this how you greet a friend you haven’t seen for a year?”

 

“We’re _classmates_ . We saw each other _yesterday._ ”

 

“ _Ouch,_ that’s all I am to you? A classmate _?_ And here I was hoping that you’d welcome your long lost comrade into your loving arms and hold me close to your bosom!”

 

“ _Mari--”_

 

“A-ah, Kurosawa-senpai,” Riko interrupted, knowing full well the enjoyment Mari gets from riling people up. “I apologize for any inconvenience. We’re actually here because Mari thinks you might be able to help me.”

 

Steel eyes calmed  as Dia turned to Riko.

 

“Sakurauchi-san, is it? How may I assist you?”

 

“I-I was wondering…” Riko floundered, realizing what a ridiculous question she was about to ask. Luckily for her, Mari was there to spot her.

 

“Do you know if there are any second-years that have the bad girl, punk rock vibe going for them that would be totally Riko’s type? Asking for a friend.”

 

Scratch that. Unlucky, definitely unlucky.

 

_“MARI!”_

 

“Did I lie?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Before Riko could try and salvage the can of worms that Mari had opened, another commotion was heard right before the door slid open violently.

 

“ _Youhane is victorious in her quest!”_

 

_“Yoshiko-chan!!”_

 

Yoshiko had arrived in her usual fashion, pulling a very nervous redhead who seemed to be clutching on to a soft bundle of something Riko couldn’t identify. Once Yoshiko spotted Dia looking at her with a raised brow, however, she gulped, immediately let go of Ruby’s hand, and bowed deeply.

 

“I-I mean, good afternoon, Kurosawa-senpai, I’ve brought Ruby because she can help my good friend.”

 

Riko sighed in exasperation as she started to explain before her companions could make things even more embarrassing. She summarized the previous evening: getting lost, meeting Chika, being led through a labyrinthian route, and the abrupt parting. Once she finished, she braced herself from Dia’s response, knowing full well the absurdity of her tale.

 

“I am confident that you’re talking about Takami-san.”

 

Riko, Mari, and Yoshiko could only stare as Dia was not only nonplussed, but was able to provide them with an answer.

 

“Takami...Chika?” Riko asked, getting a nod from Ruby, who had seated herself beside Dia.

 

“She's a student at our school,” Dia started to explain. “She’s indeed in your year, Sakurauchi-san, albeit with...unorthodox circumstances. I haven't had the opportunity to meet her myself, though. She’s very elusive.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. But you’re the _student council president_!” injected Mari. “How has little Ruby here met Takami-san, and you haven’t?”

 

“Takami-san is a registered student at our school. She has a unique case; she is welcome to attend, but she isn’t _required_ to, under the stipulation that she maintains a certain average regarding her grades. And before you ask, Mari-san, yes, that is possible. In fact, Takami-san is able to maintain a very respectable GPA.”

 

“But that just gives us more questions! How did this even come about?!”

 

“I...am sorry, but that is part of the information that is not my place to share.”

 

Riko blinked, for a moment there she thought she saw...frustration? sympathy?...flash through Dia’s features; but it happened so quickly that she couldn’t be sure.

 

“Buy how did my little de--I mean, how did Ruby meet her?”

 

“I--I didn’t _really_ ,” Ruby spoke up to answer Yoshiko, clearly more comfortable talking to her friend than addressing an upperclassman. “Sh--she found me when I got stranded in the rain after I visited the campus last year.”

 

“It was Ruby’s first time in the area,” Dia added. “We got separated in the crowds on the way home right before it started pouring. Ruby had found some shelter, but it did not completely protect her from the wind and the cold.”

 

“And this is where Takami-san found her?” Riko clarified.

 

“Ruby?” Dia encouraged her sister to tell her side of the story.

 

“I-I…” Ruby took a deep breath before continuing...

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_Tap tap tap_

 

**_“PIGYAAA!!!!”_ **

 

Ruby turned quickly to the sound, heart racing, but saw nobody. As she looked around though, something that definitely **wasn’t** there when she first arrived was a black hoodie with white sleeves hanging from a low window.

 

“H-hello?”

 

Ruby hesitated, but it was cold and the storm was getting stronger, and the article of clothing promised some warmth that she couldn’t refuse. Shrugging it on, she quickly burrowed her hands in the pockets, where she discovered that one contained a lollipop that had a slightly damp note stuck on it.

 

**_Cafe nearby, warmer there._ **

 

_Tap tap tap_

 

Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she heard the tapping again. She took a glance, but once again found no one. The tapping resumed, and following the sound, Ruby trained her eyes upwards--

 

“Eeep!”

 

Ruby jumped when she made eye contact with an orange-haired girl perched on the fire escape. Before she could say anything, though, the girl pointed to the end of the alleyway. The rain delayed her discovery, but there it was: a metal sign indicating that a cafe was, as the note said, within walking distance. Hearing rustling, she glanced back up to find that the other girl had jumped to her feet, and Ruby froze. This earned her a comforting, but curiously bittersweet smile when the motion was noticed. Ruby tried to gather the courage to call out, but the stranger lept from her post, landing easily a short distance off, and began walking in the indicated direction, quickly disappearing from sight.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Ruby might have been cautious, but it was clear that this stranger was trying to help. She briskly followed, and was surprised to discover that the small alleyway took a sharp turn and opemed up to one of the bigger communal spaces in the city. Glancing around, she immediately found the cafe just a short distance from her, with the stranger nowhere in sight, no matter which direction Ruby checked.

 

“Welcome to Mikafe, zura! How may we--oh my, let me get you a towel!”

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

Ruby shivered as she entered the warm and comforting space, shaking off the remaining drops that stubbornly clung to her borrowed jacket. Looking out the window, she found herself hoping that the stranger was warm and safe as well.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“After that, I-I borrowed the cafe’s phone so that I could call Oneechan,” Ruby finished, looking at Dia, who nodded, confirming the sequence of events.

 

“I should tell you that I am only aware of part of Takami-san’s situation--which isn’t much, I’ll admit--but it’s just enough to keep me, as the student representative to the board, up to date,” Dia’s expression turned apologetic as she continued. “However, I firmly believe that it is not my place to share that information. I apologize for not being of any more help.”

 

“N-no, what you told us is quite helpful, Kurosawa-senpai, thank you.” Riso answered.

 

She had a lot to think about. While some of her questions has been answered, Mari was correct in saying that there were now more questions than ever about Chika Takami.

 

“S-sakurauchi-senpai?”

 

Riko blinked, not expecting Ruby’s shy call, as she turned to her.

 

“If...if you see T-Takami-senpai again, c-could you tell her th-thank you? I couldn’t t-tell her then.”

 

Riko smiled gently, hoping to ease the small girl’s nervousness.

 

“Of course, Kurosawa-san,” she replied, not voicing the doubt that she’d even get a chance to do so.

 

“A-and!” Ruby held her arms out so suddenly that Riko had to lean back to avoid getting hit by the bundle that the younger girl was holding. “Could you...maybe return this to her?”

 

It was the jacket. Riko had no doubt it was the one Chika gave Ruby. This was a big promise that she was sure she wouldn’t be able to make.

 

“I…”

 

“Takami-san might be elusive, Sakurauchi-san,” Dia interjected, taking it from Ruby and handing it to Riko. “But from what you told me, I have a feeling that it won’t be the same with you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

After bidding farewell to the Kurosawas and her friends, Riko’s mind was racing a mile a minute. She dropped off the jacket at home, and decided to bring Prelude on her evening walk; Riko needed the company as she processed what she just learned. After making sure her pug didn’t try to run up to the neighbor’s bigger dog again, she set them off without any particular route in mind.

 

As she moved, she let her thoughts flow; trying to solve a puzzle that didn’t have all the pieces. She now had a full name, but now what? What was this special arrangement that Chika had with the school? Why did she have it in the first place? Who _was_ Chika? Mari was right, she might have gotten answers, from the student council president, no less, but it only revealed that Takami Chika was an even bigger mystery than she had originally thought.

 

As she lost herself in thought, she didn’t notice that her grip on the leash slacken, nor did she notice her dog becoming intent on following a scent. Once they got close to an uphill road however, Prelude barked in victory and bolted, easily pulling away from Riko’s grasp.

 

“P _relude!”_

 

Riko gave chase, but Prelude was faster. Fortunately, she managed to keep pace up the hill that led them to where an abandoned school campus stood. Before she could wonder about the location, she spotted her dog enter what looked to be a gym building. Riko sighed in relief, at least it would be easier to find Prelude if she was within a relatively confined space. Just before entering though, she heard Prelude’s excited barks, followed by unexpected, but familiar laughter.

 

_“Woah, hey there, champ! You’re a looker, aren’t you?”_

 

Riko froze. That voice. It couldn’t be...

 

 _“Okay, come here, let’s get you home--easy there! Aww, you’re really friendly aren’t you? Your owner must be looking for you already if your leash’s still on. Let’s see, what’s do I call you--huh..._ ** _Prelude_** _?_ ”

 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH _PRELUDE?”_

 

A beat of silence.

 

“Riko?”

 

Riko blinked as she made eye contact with Chika; not realizing that she had entered the building in her instinctive tendency to defend her dog’s name. Her mind went blank with a mixture of embarrassment and surprise at her own actions.

 

“Huh, I’m not surprised at the name anymore.”

 

That familiar chuckling tone snapped Riko out of her frozen state. Shaking it off, she made her way closer to the stage where Chika sat with Prelude on her lap.

 

“Takami-san! What are you doing here?”

 

“Hmm?” Chika’s brow raised slightly. “Takami-san, huh? _Someone’s_ been doing their research.”

 

Riko’s breath caught in her throat. That’s right, as far as Chika knew, Riko only discovered her given name yesterday evening.

 

“I-I...I’m sorry--”

 

“Relax, Princess, you were going to find out eventually,” Chika grinned as she played with Prelude. “So, what do you know?”

 

“J-just your last name.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a tick when lying? Your eyebrow twitches and your smile becomes forced. I mean, you’re still beautiful, but it stands out.”

 

“Okay, fine!” Riko exclaimed; flustered at being caught (definitely _not_ at being called beautiful), and at Chika once again chuckling in amusement at her expense.

“My friends were able to help me talk to Kurosawa-senpai. She told me that we’re in the same year, that you have a special arrangement with the school, and that you’re apparently very elusive to the student body.”

 

“Color me impressed. You’re a regular detective; isn’t she, Prelude?”

 

As Chika continued to play with the excitable pug, Riko found herself noting Chika’s current jacket, and absentmindedly thought that she should have just brought the hoodie Ruby entrusted her with.

 

“See something you like?”

 

Riko’s face heated up so quickly as she realized that in her musings she looked like she was _staring_ at the other girl.

 

“N-no! You--I--

 

“Breathe, Riko, I won’t bite. Unless--”

 

“Your jacket!” Riko interrupted, not trusting how she would react if Chika finished that phrase.

 

“Eh? What about it?” caught off guard, Chika checked to see if there was anything on her, even sniffing at the sleeves.

 

“I...I was asked by Kurosawa-senpai’s sister to give you your jacket back. I never would have thought that I’d meet you again so soon, so I left it back at home,” Riko then remembered Ruby’s other request. “She wanted to let you know that she was thankful for your help, by the way, for helping her during the storm.”

 

“Ah, little Ruby, I remember now” Chika acknowledged after a few moments of thinking. “Easily startled, that one. A lot of courage, though.”

 

“How so?” As adorable as the younger Kurosawa was, _courageous_ wasn’t exactly a description she’d use for her.

 

“I mean, think about it! Sure, she might have been scared, but she didn’t really let it stop her! I guarantee you that others would have tried to find another route just so that they don’t risk running into me.”

 

Riko stared at Chika, in awe of how she was able to get to that conclusion from a brief encounter. However, something about what Chka said echoed in her mind.

 

“...risk running into you? Takami-san, what do you mean?”

 

“Hmm...what indeed…”

 

Riko was surprised by the silence that followed as Chika was lost to her thoughts; mischievous expression completely gone, wiped away to show...something that Riko couldn’t quite name.

 

“Now _that_ would be telling. Wouldn’t want to ruin your little detective game now.”

 

And just like that, Chika’s grin was back, but it was...different, somehow.

 

“Tell little Ruby that she can keep the jacket, by the way. She looked comfy in it; no need to take that away,” Chika gently nudged Prelude back to Riko. “Also, it’s getting late, isn’t it time for you to go home? We don't want you to get in trouble for the second night in a row, right?”

 

Was Chika...dismissing her?

 

“I’m sorry Takami-san, I didn’t mean to overstep anything.”

 

“...No...no you didn’t, It’s just…” Chika calmed as she trailed off again; liesurly walking Riko to the open gym door. “Tell you what...if you can do two things, I’ll fill in the rest of the blanks next time we see each other. No prohibited questions.”

 

Riko hesitated. She wasn’t sure how strong her luck in encountering Chika was, but she doubted that she’d be able to repeat another chance meeting if she didn't agree to this. But what other choice did she have? She wasn’t just going to leave this--leave _Chika_ alone.

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Chika beamed. “First, figure out why I have this arrangement with Numazu High.”

 

Riko gulped, if that was the first task, she couldn’t imagine what else she needed to do.

 

“A-and the second?”

 

“Call me by my name.”

 

“E-eh?!”

 

“Come on, Princess, it’s not that hard! See, here, even Prelude can do it: **_Chee-kaa_ ** _._ ” Chika used a higher tone as she puppeted Prelude’s mouth.

 

“Chika!” Riko exclaimed in surprise, giggling at the ridiculousness of the sight

 

“There you go,” Chika laughed, letting go of the dog after giving it a final pat on the head. “See? Already halfway done.”

 

Riko calmed, clearly seeing Chika’s actions for what they were: an olive branch for being curt a few moments ago, and giving Riko permission to delve into her past. But also--

 

“So does that--I mean...will I see you again?”

 

Chika looked at her curiously for a while that Riko expected another cheeky remark, but instead, she smiled with such fondness that it caught Riko by surprise.

 

“We seem to have a knack of finding each other, Riko-chan, so I don’t doubt it.”

 

The unexpected honorific brought the comfortable warmth back to Riko’s cheeks. At a loss for what to say, she picked up her dog, bowed her head, and quickly and ran out, followed only by amused yet gentle chuckles that Riko wouldn’t mind being more familiar with.

 

She had some detective work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment fought me, I won't lie. I knew I wanted to happen, I even knew how to connect most of the points, but getting the narrative around it cohesively got surprisingly long. In the end, I took longer editing it down to something I was happy with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update! Like before, I unfortunately can't promise regular updates, but what I can promise is that I'll end any, and all installments in such a way that you're not left hanging even if it takes me a while to upload any follow-ups.

**Author's Note:**

> While in time for ChikaRiko week 2018, this isn't exactly following any of the prompts, and was more inspired by discussions in the community.
> 
> I do have rough ideas where I want this to go, but for now consider this to be one of multiple interconnected one-shots that I hope to string together as I move forward.
> 
> While I won't completely 180 their personalities, there will be a clear difference in how this Chika would act compared to normal Chika, but I'll definitely try to still keep her core personality there. It will just manifest differently


End file.
